


bad ideas

by ranpoandpoe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Crush, F/F, Flirting, Minor Scorpia/Entrapta, Mutual Pining, Past Adora/Mermista, Pining, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Texting, catra and scorpia are roommates, glimmer and adora are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: nothing good could come out of thinking about catra at 2 pm.





	bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this started but.. yea have some soft catradora i guess

Monday, 10 pm. Adora groaned and threw a piece of paper on her room’s wall. It had been three hours since she sat on the chair and started reading the essay’s proposal -- and also started regretting that she only started it one day before it was due.

 

Three hours spent checking the proposal again every five minutes and staring at the blank paper again. Eventually, doodling a couple of words only to realize that they don’t make sense at all. Three hours spent thinking about… Catra’s heterochromatic eyes.

 

Catra.

 

Thinking about Catra.

 

Adora punched the table and grunted. She was lucky that her roommate, Glimmer, wasn’t sleeping in their room that night -- she’d have a party at Bow’s room, apparently.

 

Damn Catra and her pretty eyes. Her pretty hair, her pretty skin, her pretty curves that always looked so damn good when she was wearing the same red pants she always does. And  _still_ managed to be intriguing.

 

Adora felt like she would start crying at any time. It wasn’t a good time for her to have a lesbian panic attack, but she should’ve known that being a lesbian for Catra was an activity that was 24 hours long.

 

Tuesday, 1 am. Maybe Adora should just give up on the essay and ask Shadow Weaver to give her an extra time. She was the teacher’s pet and everyone knew that the teacher wouldn’t deny a polite request from her perfect and dedicated Adora.

 

But, of course, Adora was stubborn. She  _would_ finish that essay, that night, no matter how much times Catra insisted to steal her thoughts away from it.

 

Well… at least it was what she told herself she would do.

 

Tuesday, 3 am. Adora’s phone vibrated. Of course, the name that was written on the screen was Catra’s. Her heart beat faster -- was her classmate sending her a message?

 

The answer was no. Catra wasn’t texting Adora at 3 am, but she was posting on Instagram and the app decided that it would be a good idea to notify Adora of the post. It wasn’t a good idea, just like the idea Adora had when she opened the notification.

 

Having good ideas while looking at Catra’s picture was hard. The messy hair, the sarcastic smirk that was always present on her lips, the football team’s T-shirt that seemed to be smaller than her actual size, the fact that she still managed to look gorgeous at 3 pm, illuminated by the camera’s flash only…

 

It was Tuesday, 3:17 am, when Adora impulsively opened Catra’s profile, clicked on the “message” button and sent an awkward “hi”. Honestly, Adora wanted to scream -- and throw her phone on the wall. Why didn’t she say anything more interesting than “hi”? Why did she text her crush at 3 _am_? Did she look like she was thinking about her? Did it look like a casual message?

 

Why did she text Catra? At all?

 

Adora was about to explode when she listened to the phone buzzing, meaning that she had a new notification. Adora collected energy she didn’t even know she still had to run towards the device.

 

The name on the screen was exactly the one she was expecting. Catra’s.

 

Quickly, Adora typed her password and opened Instagram. She could clearly see Catra’s smirk while she read the reply.

 

 **CATRA:**   **hello, kitten**

 

 **CATRA:**   **you’re bored huh**

 

Adora didn’t want to give Catra the taste of being right, but she was too tired to play games or to say something provocative.

 

 **ADORA:**   **do you want to get some coffee**

 

One whole minute passed by and Catra didn’t stop typing for not even one second. Adora questioned if she said something wrong -- maybe she did and was too tired to notice. After a minute and a half Adora spent reading and rereading both messages she sent, Catra’s reply arrived.

 

 **CATRA:**   **meet me in the cafeteria near the campus in 10 minutes.**

 

 **CATRA:**   **don’t be late**

 

An excited gasp came out of Adora’s mouth before she could stop herself. She wasn’t sure if getting some coffee at 4 am would be classified as a date, but Adora would still get to see Catra and, maybe, get some inspiration to finish her essay.

 

In five minutes, Adora had already dressed herself, leggings and a sweater that was twice her size, but was her favorite, and four minutes later, she was crossing the cafeteria’s door. Catra was already there, sitting near the window. She was the only person in the restaurant except for the waitress and Adora herself.

 

“You actually didn’t get here late,” Catra noted. She seemed impressed. Even though her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she seemed -- and probably was -- tired, she still managed to look charming. Damn Catra.

 

“British punctuality,” Adora spoke, smiling when Catra giggled. “Seriously, though, I don’t like making people wait for me.”

 

Adora was already sitting in front of Catra when the girl got closer to her, supporting her own head on her hands. Adora had to make an enormous effort to hide the blush in her cheeks.

 

“What if,” Catra finally started saying. “The person is willing to wait for you?”

 

“Then, I guess I could make an exception. Depending on who the person is.”

 

It would be hard for Adora to be as flirty as Catra was, mainly when she was hiding her feelings towards her classmate. But… if said classmate seemed to feel the same way… what was the reason to hide?

 

“Like your ex, Mermista?” Catra asked while raising an eyebrow. The bitterness in her voice was almost touchable.

 

“No,” Adora immediately replied. “Like you.”

 

Catra looked astonished, as if someone punched her. Even though they were both flirting before, neither of them were direct -- Adora was the first one.

 

“Like me?”

 

“Yes,” Adora answered. “Like you. I hope you noticed that we’ve been flirting since we got here. That I actually was flirting too. Or were you too tired to notice?”

 

“Not tired,” Catra spoke. It was obvious that her exhausted expression would say the opposite if it could. “You were flirting back.”

 

“I was.”

 

“You were.”

 

Adora was about to say something when the waitress put two coffees on the table -- both of their answers were a quiet “thank you”.

 

“What are we going to do about it?”

 

“Are we going to do something about it?” Catra spoke, before she took a sip of her coffee.

 

“I wouldn’t complain about making out sometime, to be honest.”

 

Catra tried using her cup to hide the blush on her cheeks. It definitely didn’t work. “You could… come over, maybe.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come over,” Catra repeated, still hiding her face. “My roommate is spending some time in her new girlfriend’s room, someone called Entrapta or something. I don’t remember. Anyway, I’m the only one there for the next few days, so…”

 

Adora nodded, agreeing. She’d have to text Glimmer or Bow, letting them know what happened so they wouldn’t be worried, but that wouldn’t be a problem. “Of course.”

 

“Seriously?” Catra seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“Yes. I like you and I want to spend some time with you. I want cuddles,” Adora couldn’t believe she said that. That night really was filled with bad ideas. “I’ll just have to finish an essay when we get there, is that okay?”

 

Catra nodded. “Is it okay if I help you with it?”

 

“It’d be great, actually. I’ve been trying to write it since 8 pm and I didn’t write a word.”

 

“Adora, the perfect student, asking for my help?” Catra laughed. “This is new.”

 

“Well,” Adora started. “Catra, my rival, asking me to go to her room after flirting with me at 3 am? That’s new.”

 

“Ugh, fine! You won,” Catra spoke as she rolled her eyes and got up. Adora didn’t expect her to offer her hand for her to hold. “Let’s go. This chair is uncomfortable as hell, I want my bed.”

 

Adora followed Catra, with a soft smile on her lips. That night surely was one of the weirdest of her whole life. Having a writer’s block while having to write an essay she, irresponsibly, procrastinated until the last minute to write. Meeting Catra at 3 am to grab some coffee and end up flirting with her. And, the weirdest part of all: ending the night holding her hand, walking towards the girl’s apartment.

 

That night surely was the weirdest of her whole life.

 

But maybe, only maybe, “weird” wasn’t such a negative word.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked it !!! comment your thoughts feedback is really important to me and uhhh follow me on @sapphicatradora thanks


End file.
